Pieces of Us and All in Between
by pixiejar33
Summary: Rangkaian cerita kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun beserta orang-orang terdekat mereka. Wonkyu and other, BL, mpreg
1. Another Night

**Pieces of Us and All in Between**

 **Genre: tooth-rotting fluff, fluffy, and fluff**

 **Another Night**

Suara benda terjatuh menyentak Siwon dari kegiatannya membaca buku, diliriknya jam digital berwarna hitam di atas meja rias, 00.47. Pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat kemudian mendesah lelah. Sudah biasa, Donghae, sepupunya yang ceroboh itu sedang dimabuk cinta dan sering pulang malam karena profesi sampingannya menjadi keranjang curhat orang yang diam-diam disukainya. Terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaan tetapi cemburunya luar biasa, ujung-ujungnya hanya bisa menelan pil pahit mendengarkan kisah percintaan Hyukjae.  
Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, menghiraukan kegaduhan di ruang tengah dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat ia tutup. " _The Hobbit_ " karya J.R.R. Tolkien halaman 105, bukan tipe buku bacaannya sama sekali, tetapi hanya buku itu yang ada di meja nakas kamarnya dan ia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan pribadinya di lantai dua. Insomnianya kumat lagi dan hanya buku yang dapat membantunya untuk lari dari isi kepalanya yang kadang terlalu berisik.

Tiba-tiba suara benda terjatuh terdengar lagi, kali ini cukup keras hingga membuat Siwon hampir terlonjak dari posisinya yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Siwon mendesah pelan, diliriknya sisi ranjang sebelah kanan dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang bergerak gelisah.

 _Oh tidak, tidak, jangan bangun,_ batinnya. Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar temaram lampu kamar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, memandangi Siwon yang balik memandangnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun menguap lebar hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Dalam hati melafalkan sumpah serapah untuk sepupunya yang senang sekali mengganggu orang tidur.

"Jam berapa, Siwon?"

"Satu lewat. Terganggu ya?" Siwon bertanya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak kembali terpejam.

"Donghae _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara serak, hah dia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menaruh buku yang sedang ia baca di atas meja nakas. "Tidur lagi, Kyu. Donghae aku yang urus". Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas sambil mengangguk, dengan mata sayu ia memperhatikan Siwon yang turun dari ranjang, kemudian menundukan dirinya untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan langkah besar ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan kembali memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

Di luar kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Donghae sedang berjongkok untuk membersihkan satu _cup_ kopi tumpah yang ia bawa dari _café_ tempat dirinya dan Hyukjae mengobrol tadi sambil merutuki diri sendiri kenapa dia begitu ceroboh, setelah tadi tidak sengaja menendang kotak sampah di dekat pintu depan, yang untungnya kosong, sekarang dengan bodohnya menaruh gelas kopi diujung meja karena terburu-buru mengambil _handphone_ di saku celananya setelah mendengar bunyi pesan masuk dengan _ringtone_ khusus. Hyukjae. Sangat _old-fashioned_ sekali. Alhasil jatuhlah gelas kopi beserta isinya mengotori karpet abu-abu Siwon.

Dengan gerakan lambat, diambilnya kembali lembaran tisu ke lima dari atas meja tempat ia menaruh gelas kopinya tadi sebelum terjatuh. Dalam hati Donghae bersyukur karena korban kecerobohannya bukan salah satu guci yang berada di atas meja tersebut. Koleksi pribadi milik Heechul, kakak laki-laki Kyuhyun yang terobsesi dengan guci antik, saking terobsesinya hingga ia kehabisan tempat di rumahnya sendiri dan beberapa guci berakhir di rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Donghae pernah bertemu dengan Heechul beberapa kali, tetapi yang paling berkesan adalah saat pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dua tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu Donghae bersumpah tidak akan berurusan dengan kakak Kyuhyun yang aneh dan galaknya minta ampun.

Saat sedang mengambil tisunya yang ke enam, suara berdeham mengagetkan Donghae hingga ia terjerembab duduk. Donghae hanya bisa meringis kecil sambil memasang senyum bersalah. Di sana, satu meter dari posisi duduknya yang tidak elit berdiri Siwon dengan lengan bersedekap dan wajah datar sedang menatapnya. _Kyuhyun pasti bangun, mati aku_ , batinnya. Siwon itu sangat protektif, apalagi jika menyangkut pendamping hidupnya alias Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut tapi menakutkan, sama dengan Siwon, _lembut tapi menakutkan_. "Maaf Siwon, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Donghae sambil tertawa pasrah. Siwon menarik nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan, kemudian mendekati Donghae setelah sebelumnya mengambil tisu di atas meja dan membantu Donghae untuk mengelap sisa-sisa kopi yang masih ada.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini, huh?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lantai.

"Bertemu dengan Eunh… ah Hyukjae, minum kopi dan makan di _café_ biasa"

"Tidak lelah begini terus, Hae?" Siwon menatap Donghae dalam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membuang muka. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku malu."

"Kau itu malu tapi mau, Kyuhyun bilang Heechul kesal sekali di kantor karena sekertarisnya uring-uringan. Kalian berdua sama saja" ah iya, Hyukjae adalah sekertaris Heechul, dan yang mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah Hyukjae, _the matchmaker_. Donghae sendiri bertemu dengan Hyukjae dua tahun lalu di pernikahan Siwon. Saat itu Donghae sedang bercanda dengan orangtuanya dan orangtua Siwon hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya yang bergerak-gerak heboh memukul Hyukjae yang sedang lewat dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi akrab.

"Jangan bicarakan hal ini, perutku selalu sakit" ucap Donghae memelas.

"Beri tahu aku dan Kyu kalau ada kemajuan, hah kau memalukan, Hae"

"Mau kubelikan kaca? Kau dan Kyuhyun juga dulu sama" Donghae merengut kesal, bisa-bisanya Siwon berkata begitu. Setidaknya ia dan Hyukjae sekarang masih bisa berkomunikasi layaknya manusia. Siwon hanya tersenyum membalasnya, senyum yang sangat lebar sambil berdiri untuk membuang tisu-tisu sisa mengelap kopi, namun kemudian menggeram tertahan saat lututnya protes karena terlalu lama berjongkok.

"Ah lelah sekali, kantor benar-benar sibuk dan insomnia ku kumat, Hae,"

"Salah sendiri, menunggui Kyuhyun seperti bayi, jadwal tidurmu kan sulit diperbaiki kalau sudah berantakan,"

"Setidaknya dia tidak merepotkan, tidak sepertimu," jawab Siwon sarkastik, sedangkan Donghae hanya merengut kesal.

"Oh ya, besok-besok jangan berisik. Kyuhyun terbangun tadi," Donghae mendengus makin sebal, _dasar over protective_ , sindirnya dalam hati. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Donghae, Siwon membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam "bukan begitu, Hae. Kyuhyun kelelahan dan baru tidur jam sebelas tadi"

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hanya kelelahan, jadwalnya cukup padat padahal sudah ku bilang ambil cuti saja," jelas Siwon. Matanya memandang pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke _counter_ dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya habis dalam empat kali teguk.

"Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi dia akan cuti, jangan terlalu khawatir Siwon-ah, Hyukjae bilang dia itu disayang sekali oleh orang-orang di perusahaan, dari atas sampai bawah, jadi banyak yang menjaga,"

"Pakai mantra apa sih aku juga mau," lanjut Donghae asal. Siwon tersenyum lembut mendengar hal tersebut. Kyuhyun memang disukai banyak orang, padahal jika dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun itu pribadi yang cukup tertutup dan sulit untuk dekat dengan orang lain, berbeda sekali dengan Siwon yang terkesan _social butterfly_ , namun tetap saja semua orang seperti jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun, sama seperti Siwon yang justru jatuh paling dalam.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri begitu, menyeramkan," Donghae memperhatikan Siwon dengan wajah ngeri seraya mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang bergidik. Setelah mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur, Donghae mengucapkan selamat malam pada Siwon dan melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun di lantai satu.

"Kenapa lagi dengan Donghae _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah Siwon menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Menumpahkan kopi, sepertinya tinggal setengah karena yang tumpah tidak banyak, tapi karpet kita jadi kotor, Kyu," Siwon merengut masam, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati ranjang dan merebahkan diri sambil membenarkan posisi tidur, menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Menunggumu, takut kau marah-marah pada Donghae _hyung,_ "

"Aku tidak sekejam itu,"

"Dulu pernah kan?"

"Dulu kan dia membuatmu demam,"

"Berlebihan, itu hanya demam, Siwon,"

"Tidak berlebihan kalau kau yang demam, Kyu," Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, sudah mengerti tabiat Siwon yang protektif terhadapnya, kemudian mendengus keras melihat senyum lebar merekah di wajah Siwon, senyum kemenangan, karena jarang sekali ada yang bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, kecuali Heechul. Mungkin darah keras kepala dan cerdas memang mengalir kental dalam silsilah keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mencoba untuk menyamankan posisi dengan punggung menempel pada dada Siwon yang sedang memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Siwon," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya seraya tersenyum kecil saat merasa Kyuhyun semakin bergelung dalam pelukannya, mencari kehangatan yang tadi sempat hilang saat Siwon keluar mengurusi Donghae.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

 _End_

HAHAHA this is me trying to soothe the tension between boredom and upcoming thesis defense lol, semacam pelarian. Anyway, seri ini akan berisi potongan-potongan cerita kehidupan (mostly) Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Hyukjae, dan juga Heechul. I'm so fond of both Donghae and Heechul, but it won't be a complete cookie without Eunhyuk and other members so here it goes. Di setiap cerita akan selalu ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun since Wonkyu is the reason behind this writing.

Lastly, feel free untuk kasih opini, ide, atau kritik membangun. See ya on the next chapter!


	2. Brothers

**Pieces of Us and All in Between**

 **Genre: All the fluffiest fluff I can take**

 **Brothers**

" _Hyung_ , Donghae tidak mengangkat telfonku, bagaimana ini?"

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, menahan diri untuk tidak menggeplak kepala sekertarisnya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengeluh. Kepalanya benar-benar pening akibat rapat panas pagi-pagi tadi dengan beberapa manajer anak perusahaan yang seperti vampir penghisap uang, banyak permintaan tapi laporan tidak jelas. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang melarang, bisa dipastikan beberapa dari mereka sudah jadi pengangguran hari ini juga. Ayahnya bilang Heechul perlu meninjau lebih jauh sebelum bertindak karena tidak biasanya anak perusahaan bertingkah, apalagi yang bermasalah bukan hanya satu, tapi empat perusahaan.

Seperti belum cukup penderitaannya seharian ini, sekarang ia harus mendengar rengekan Eunhyuk yang terus menyebut nama Donghae. Donghae ini, Donghae itu, siapa pula itu Donghae.

" _Hyung,_ jangan-jangan Donghae bosan berteman denganku, ah bagaimana ini, _hyung_?"

"Berisik!" habis sudah kesabarannya. Setelah sampai di ruang pribadinya, Heechul langsung melempar beberapa map yang baru saja diberikan oleh Eunhyuk ke atas meja kerjanya yang kelewat penuh, kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa dekat jendela. Beberapa minggu terakhir kantor memang sedikit _chaos_. Perubahan kerjasama _vendor_ , laporan keuangan, ulang tahun perusahaan, ditambah lagi masalah anak perusahaan. Dia ini direktur apa pembantu umum sih, mau meledak rasanya.

"Jangan stres begitu, masalah ulang tahun sudah ditangani Shindong, _vendor_ juga sudah dipegang oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook," Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk, berjalan mendekati Heechul dan duduk di sebelahnya, sedikit merasa bersalah saat memperhatikan raut wajah atasannya yang terlihat tegang.

"Keuangan?"

" _Deadline_ nya lusa, nanti aku bantu cek," Heechul mendesah lega, setidaknya Eunhyuk cukup pintar untuk memastikan segala sesuatu ter _handle_ dengan baik.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun memegang _vendor_? Kau mau kena amuk suaminya?"

"Siwon lebih takut dengan amukanmu, _hyung_ ," Eunhyuk tertawa renyah, menampilkan gusi bagian atasnya. Sedangkan Heechul mendelik tidak suka.

"Bagian _vendor_ kan berat, Eunhyuk-ah. Kyuhyun itu sudah dipaksa cuti. Sekarang malah kau tambah pekerjaannya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya awas saja," ancam Heechul. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat pandangan Heechul, _dia tidak bercanda_ , batinnya nelangsa.

"Kyuhyun yang memaksa, makanya ku suruh Ryeowook membantu, kalau bisa malah dia yang kerjakan semuanya,"

"Dasar keras kepala" Heechul bergumam, merutuki sifat adiknya. Dalam hati Eunhyuk meratapi nasibnya yang harus hidup dengan orang-orang yang memiliki _brother-complex_ terhadap Kyuhyun.

Semua orang menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, anak pemilik perusahaan yang cerdas dan rendah hati, belum lagi pembawaannya yang berwibawa dan lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang juga berwibawa namun galak. Walaupun pribadi mereka berbeda, siapapun bisa melihat bahwa dua kakak beradik itu saling menyayangi, ah keluarga Cho memang sangat manis.

"Sudah tidak stres kan? Sekarang bantu aku,"

"Hah?"

"Donghae, kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telfon? Pesanku juga tidak dibalas. Aku harus apa, _hyung_?" Heechul memandangi Eunhyuk, menimbang-nimbang.

"Donghae siapa sih?"

"Donghae sepupunya Siwon, kalian bertemu di pernikahan Kyuhyun dan di _meeting_ direksi tiga minggu lalu,"

"Ah, yang itu. Aku kira kalian pacaran," Eunhyuk terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, Hyuk-ah. Hyundai sedang ekspansi, dia asisten ayahnya Siwon kan?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lesu. "Lagian kalian cuma teman, kau berlebihan,"

Eunhyuk baru saja akan membalas ucapan Heechul ketika _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Pesan masuk di _Whatsapp_ nya.

 _Unread Message_

 _From: Donghae Lee_

 _Maaf tidak bisa mengangkat telfonmu, aku habis rapat dan diceramahi oleh paman. Ayah dan anak sama-sama rewel :(. Makan malam di tempat biasa?_

 _Reply_

 _To: Donghae Lee_

 _Aku tau rasanya, Heechul_ hyung _juga rewel. Tea Lounge Cafè jam 8?_

 _From: Donghae Lee_

 _See you there, Hyukkie!_

Eunhyuk memandangi pesan terakhir dari Donghae sambil tersenyum bodoh. _Hyukkie_. Semburat merah perlahan-perlahan menguar dari pipinya dan menjalar hingga ke leher. Heechul yang melihat perubahan rona wajah sekertarisnya mendengus keras. _Dasar budak cinta_ , batinnya. Lelah melihat senyum bodoh Eunhyuk, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai sebelas menemui adiknya. Ruangannya sendiri berada di lantai dua puluh lima bersama jajaran direksi lainnya, sedangkan kantor ayahnya berada di lantai dua puluh enam.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia disapa oleh banyak pegawai, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum ramah, sudah tidak sanggup berbasa-basi saking lelahnya.

Keluar dari _lift_ Heechul disuguhi pemandangan yang semakin membuat kepalanya pening, lantai sebelas, divisi bagian pemasaran dan kerjasama perusahaan benar-benar sibuk. Orang di ujung kanan berteriak kepada orang di ujung kiri, kubikel-kubikel dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas, dan beberapa pegawai terlihat mondar-mandir keluar masuk ruangan dengan label _Kepala Satuan Pemasaran._

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut, mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat kayu beberapa kali hingga dipersilahkan masuk. Di depannya terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang serius membaca dokumen, sedetik kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Heechul yang sedang menatapnya.

" _Hyung_!"

"Sedang apa, Kyu?" Heechul berjalan kearah kursi di depan meja Kyuhyun.

"Membaca risalah survei _vendor_ , banyak sekali ternyata,"

"Dimana Ryeowook?"

"Di mejanya sedang membalas hasil survei. Pekerjaannya berat, tapi tidak mau kubantu," Kyuhyun merengut. Dalam hati Heechul tersenyum puas karena pekerjaan berat tidak dilakukan adiknya yang keras kepala.

"Biar saja, Ryeowook masih muda. Lagipula kau tidak boleh kelelahan,"

"Umurku sama dengannya, _hyung_ " ucapnya datar. Heechul mengambil kue kering di atas meja, sekilas melihat tulisan yang terpampang di layar iPad milik Kyuhyun. _Aku pulang malam, Kyu. Jangan menungguku, langsung tidur saja. Jangan lupa makan malam. Love - Siwon._

"Kenapa pakai _email_? _Handphone_ mu mana?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ada, Siwon yang tidak bawa ponsel,"

"Pikun" ucapnya asal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tumben ke sini, ada apa?"

"Eunhyuk! Sekertaris menyebalkan, untung kerjanya bagus, kalau tidak sudah kupecat,"

"Kenapa dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_?" kemudian Heechul mulai bercerita panjang lebar, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya yang sudah menumpuk sejak pagi mengenai masalah kantor dan Eunhyuk yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dua tahun kan? Dua tahun mereka main petak umpet, padahal jelas sekali sama-sama suka. Mereka berdua bodoh. Sini pertemukan aku dengan yang namanya Donghae, biar kuhajar," Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan kakaknya. Heechul itu galak untuk jaga _image_ , padahal aslinya sangat perhatian. Kyuhyun hanya berharap jika suatu saat ada orang yang menyadarinya dan bisa peduli terhadap Heechul seperti dirinya dan orangtuanya.

"Enak saja main hajar, sepupunya Siwon itu cucu emasnya kakek Choi,"

"Biar, kau tidak tau Kyu aku sakit kepala tiap kali Eunhyuk mulai meratapi kisah cintanya, kasihan tapi menjijikan,"

"Kalau Eunhyuk _hyung_ aku tidak tau, kalau Donghae _hyung_ aku tau. Tiap malam dia selalu curhat soal Eunhyuk _hyung_ ,"

"Lagipula kenapa dia tinggal di rumah kalian sih? Apartemen kan banyak," tanya Heechul heran. Empat bulan lalu Donghae mulai bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi mertua Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun bilang Donghae itu ceroboh sekali. Dan tiga bulan lalu pindah untuk menetap sementara di rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kakek Choi tidak tega kalau Donghae _hyung_ tinggal sendiri, makanya sementara di rumah kami, biar ada yang mengurus. Lagian tidak merepotkan." Heechul hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Kemudian memandangi Kyuhyun,

"Kau tidak kelelahan kan?" adiknya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Murah senyum sekali Kyuhyun ini. "Lelah, tapi masih wajar. Aku tau batasku, _hyung._ Tenang saja,"

"Guciku bagaimana? Aku harus beli lemari baru. Ada orang seperti itu di rumahmu bisa berbahaya untuk nyawa guci-guciku,"

"Aman" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Diliriknya jam dinding di atas televisi. 04.30.

" _Hyung_ , aku keluar dulu ya, mau melihat Ryeowook"

"Aku juga mau kembali ke atas, sampai bertemu besok, Kyu."

Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun erat, kemudian bersama-sama keluar ruangan. Heechul berjalan menuju _lift_ setelah sebelumnya memastikan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja Ryeowook yang berada di tengah ruangan. Bersyukur karena ternyata _lift_ kosong, Heechul bersandar pada dinding _lift_ seraya memejamkam matanya, menahan kantuk dan lelah. Tiba-tiba sakunya bergetar pertanda pesan masuk

 _Seminggu lagi liburan, Heechul semangat!_

Heechul tersenyum simpul, membaca pesan tersebut untuk kedua kalinya sebelum menutupnya dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

 _Kau juga harus semangat._

 _End_

Took me 3 hours to make this so called story that is more like a gibberish, fyuh. Kaya gak ada plotnya hahaha. Anyway, thank you so much untuk **luvitakyiyu** , **dru** , dan **harrietgeisel** for your kind words! Missing Wonkyu is my forever _mood_ *sipping tea*

Honestly, I want to make this one as mpreg, but… idk, liat aja gimana nanti.

Lastly, feel free untuk kasih opini, ide, atau kritik membangun. See ya on the next chapter!


	3. The Meeting 1

**Pieces of Us and All in Between**

 **Genre: beware of the fluff**

 **The Meeting**

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Eunhyuk mengutuk pekerjaannya. Sekretaris direktur—atasan bukan, dibilang bawahan juga kurang pas. Di luar rasa syukurnya karena gaji yang sangat mencukupi dan bos yang baik hati, terkadang menjadi sekretaris orang penting membuatnya tidak bisa duduk tenang, apalagi di saat-saat genting seperti sekarang. Bosnya, Heechul sedang berada di Osaka untuk memenuhi undangan sebagai pengisi acara seminar sebuah universitas. Ia tidak bisa ikut karena urusan kantor masih banyak, alhasil Heechul hanya berangkat dengan seorang _bodyguard_. Masalahnya bukan itu, rapat dengan perusahaan otomotif akan dimulai dua setengah jam lagi. Seharusnya Heechul sudah berada di kantor dari satu jam yang lalu. Namun, sekarang ia masih tertahan di bandara karena pesawatnya _delay_. Bandara Osaka dengan tingkat ketepatan penerbangan sebesar 86,8%, sial bagi dirinya dan Heechul karena harus mengalami 13,2% sisanya.

Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya, menyesal kenapa ia memasukan jadwal seminar ke dalam _timeline_ kerja Heechul. Kalau sudah begini, ia perlu memutar otak untuk mencari jalan lain jika atasannya tidak dapat hadir. Sebenarnya yang harus menghadiri rapat tersebut adalah ayah Heechul, namun beliau berhalangan hadir karena sedang berada di Swiss sehingga Heechul mewakilkan.

Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya dan menekan tombol _speed dial_ 3, Heechul. "Eunhyuk-ah," jawab Heechul setelah nada dering kedua.

"Berapa lama lagi _delay_ nya, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_.

"Sekali lagi menelfon kupecat kau. 30 menit sampai 1 jam, pihak bandara baru saja bilang tiket bisa di _refund_ ," ini telfon ke sekian kali dari Eunhyuk. Heechul tau sekretarisnya sedang panik, dirinya juga sedang panik sekarang. Tapi menelfon berkali-kali tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kan.

"Jangan di _refund_! Penerbangan selanjutnya masih lama," Eunhyuk berteriak histeris.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Dan jangan teriak-teriak,"

Tersadar dari rasa paniknya, Eunhyuk meminta maaf setelah mendengarkan makian penuh cinta dari Heechul kemudian menutup sambungan telfon. Beberapa detik setelah itu ponselnya kembali bergetar singkat tanda pesan masuk.

 _From: Heechul Kim_

 _Hubungi Kyuhyun._

Ah, Eunhyuk tau maksudnya. Bersyukur karena Heechul merekomendasikan adiknya untuk menggantikan. Kyuhyun itu tidak banyak minta dan kompeten, setidaknya di tangan Kyuhyun hidupnya tidak akan bertambah sulit. Tanpa ragu Eunhyuk langsung mencari kontak Kyuhyun dan menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun adalah kepala dari Satuan Divisi Pemasaran dan Kerjasama Perusahaan CH, posisinya berada di bawah direktur perusahaan. CH, atau _Chast Hinse_ sendiri bergerak di bidang otomotif sebagai penyedia mesin kendaraan dan _sparepart_.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" setelah deringan ke empat, suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar tenang menyapanya.

"Sedang ada di ruangan mu tidak?"

"Ya, ada ap..."

"Aku ke sana ya, penting. Jangan kemana-mana." Dengan seenak jidat Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungan telfon tanpa mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun. Tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ yang berada di luar ruangan setelah sebelumnya memasukan beberapa dokumen ke dalam map. Sambil menunggu _lift_ sampai ke lantai dua puluh lima, Eunhyuk mengecek kembali file yang sedang ia pegang hingga pintu _lift_ terbuka. Di dalam ada Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya,

"Hai, Eunhyuk _hyung_ , mau ke lantai berapa?"

"Lantai sebelas, Ryeowook-ah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Mau bertemu Kyu?," Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita mengenai pesawat Heechul yang _delay_ , soal rapat yang wajib dihadiri, dan Heechul yang menyuruhnya menemui Kyuhyun.

Setibanya di lantai sebelas, Eunhyuk segera menghampiri pintu berwarna kayu dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. Pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman, mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa hitam yang menghadap ke arah televisi. Eunhyuk melihat sekelilingnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Ruangan bernuansa putih gading itu tidak besar, tidak seperti ruangan milik Heechul, namun terasa pas dan nyaman. Sofa yang sedang ia duduki berada di tengah ruangan dan di ujung kanan terdapat meja kayu yang berdiri membelakangi jendela kaca, tempat Kyuhyun biasa bekerja.

Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga pigura yang terpajang di dinding, dua lukisan akrilik dan satu potret besar keluarga Cho. Cho Younghwan dan Cho Hana, orang tua Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam dan senyum merekah, tidak siap foto. Di belakang mereka Heechul sedang merangkul adiknya sambil tertawa lebar. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat sedang memandang lurus ke arah kamera dengan mata bulat besar yang terlihat bingung, di tangannya terdapat potret seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang.

"Loh, kapan foto itu diambil? Aku baru lihat,"

"Januari lalu kalau tidak salah, ibu yang minta, katanya sudah lama tidak foto keluarga," ungkap Kyuhyun sambil ikut memandangi foto yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. Menurut Kyuhyun foto itu lucu, makanya dia memilih untuk mencetak foto aneh tersebut dibandingkan dengan foto formal yang terlihat kaku.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Sudah tau belum kalau Heechul sedang di Osaka?"

"Tau, Heechul _hyung_ bilang,"

"Sekarang Heechul masih di sana," jelasnya singkat, tangannya dengan telaten membuka dokumen yang tadi dibawa.

"Bukannya nanti ada rapat tahunan?" Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian melemparkan pandangan memelas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Maka dari itu aku ke sini. Tidak sibuk kan? Kata Heechul _hyung_ kau disuruh hadir menggantikannya"

Kyuhyun terdiam, memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kenapa bukan Eunhyuk _hyung_ saja, kan lebih paham. Aku belum baca bahan rapat sama sekali," sedetik kemudian tangannya dipenuhi dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi dipegang Eunhyuk, materi rapat hari ini.

"Tidak lucu kalau aku yang rapat, yang diundang itu petinggi bukan sekertaris, mana punya hak untuk mendebat. Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum berangkat. Baca itu, sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari tahun lalu, tapi perhatikan detail diagram bulan Maret dan April, sepertinya fluktuasi disana akan jadi perbincangan rapat nanti," Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat membalik lembar demi lembar laporan di tangannya, kemudian berhenti pada laporan bulan Maret yang disebutkan oleh Eunhyuk. _Chart_ nya berantakan dan tergolong tidak stabil.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya, _hyung_ ," dan disinilah Eunhyuk, menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk menjelaskan hal yang kira-kira penting untuk dibahas dengan perasaan lega luar biasa.

IIIII

Rapat tahunan, lagi. Salah satu rapat paling penting—dan penuh dengan permainan politik, menurut Siwon—dalam dunia otomotif Korea. Saking pentingnya sampai Siwon harus memeriksa laporan presentasinya berkali-kali. Setiap perusahaan akan melaporkan hasil kinerja tahunannya dan disini pula besar kemungkinan untuk memperluas jaringan kerja. Oleh karena itu, setiap orang akan berusaha untuk mempromosikan kelebihan dan kebaikan perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Terkadang malah berlebihan sampai terdengar seperti omong kosong. Disini juga akan terjadi perdebatan yang biasanya menyangkut mekanisme pasar, kebanyakan dimulai dari pengusaha berotak licik.

Tahun ini rapat dilakukan di perusahaannya, _meeting room_ utama Hyundai _Corp_. yang dapat menampung kurang lebih lima puluh orang, namun rapat ini akan dihadiri tujuh belas pengusaha otomotif Korea beserta sekertaris mereka. Siwon memandang satu-persatu orang-orang yang sudah duduk melingkari meja bundar di tengah ruangan, beberapa kursi masih kosong padahal lima belas menit lagi rapat dibuka.

"Siapa yang belum datang, _hyung_?" Siwon berbisik pada Leeteuk, asisten pribadi ayahnya yang bertanggung jawab pada rapat kali ini. Leeteuk sendiri sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Choi, Siwon menganggapnya sebagai kakak berhubung ia anak semata wayang.

Leeteuk membuka iPadnya dan membaca tabel yang masih kosong, "Kim Heechul dari Chast Hinse dan Hoshi Jiro dari Anaekin Japan." Siwon hanya manggut-manggut, tidak khawatir karena CH selalu menghadirkan perwakilan, sedangkan Anaekin Japan sendiri perusahaan otomotif Jepang yang baru masuk ke Korea delapan bulan lalu, jadi tidak terlalu berperan signifikan.

Sepuluh menit sebelum rapat dimulai, pintu ruang rapat kembali terbuka. Henry, salah satu anak magang yang ditugaskan sebagai LO perusahaan CH masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti Eunhyuk, sekertaris Kim Heechul dan seseorang yang tidak Siwon kenal namun terlihat _familiar_. Siwon mencolek Leeteuk, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, "Siapa dia, _hyung_?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, adiknya Kim Heechul,"

"Marganya berbeda?" bisiknya penasaran. Siwon terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang menyalami beberapa pengusaha lain sebelum duduk di tempatnya yang persis berhadapan dengan kursi Siwon dan Leeteuk, "beda ibu. Ibunya Kim Heechul meninggal saat ia masih kecil, sejak saat itu Cho Younghwan mengganti marga anaknya untuk mengenang istrinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri anak dari Cho Hana, istri keduanya," jelasnya singkat. Siwon memandang Leeteuk dengan heran.

"Aku bukan penguntit. Aku kan panitia, harus tau latar belakang orang-orang ini, bodoh," ucapnya tajam saat melihat pandangan Siwon yang terkesan menuduh. Leeteuk berdiri dari kursinya untuk memberikan sambutan singkat dan memperkenalkan moderator yang akan memandu selama pertemuan.

Siwon mendapat giliran kedua, sedikit lega karena Hyundai sedang dalam keadaan cukup stabil tahun lalu sehingga tidak banyak yang perlu dibahas. Berbeda dengan presentator ke delapan, Cho Kyuhyun dari CH yang dibabat habis oleh ular-ular berpendidikan di ruangan ini, memanfaatkan ketidakstabilan perusahaan untuk menjatuhkan. Kyuhyun sendiri merespon setiap tanggapan dan pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan tenang, terlihat sekali bahwa dia cerdas dan logis, membuat beberapa orang yang berusaha menyerangnya kehabisan kata-kata. _Mengagumkan_ , batin Siwon salut.

Sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan, ekor mata Siwon tidak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun, sesuatu dalam dirinya menarik perhatian Siwon. Senyum, bahasa tubuh, caranya memberi tanggapan dan pertanyaan, dan yang paling menarik adalah ketika Eunhyuk beberapa kali membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya tertawa tanpa suara, hati Siwon terasa hangat.

"Kontrol wajahmu, masih banyak orang," bisikan tajam menyadarkan Siwon, kemudian ia berdeham kecil dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada isi presentasi, sulit sekali, yang ada Siwon malah terlena dengan suara Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, Eunhyuk memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Dia hebat, _hyung,_ " dengan senang hati Siwon berbagi pendapatnya yang satu itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sekedarnya, tidak peduli karena masih serius mendengarkan setiap detail yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan semua perdebatan, Kyuhyun kembali ke bangkunya dan disambut oleh Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang tidak dapat ditahan. Siwon mengarahkan pandangan pada orang-orang di ruangan, tidak kaget melihat ekspresi mereka yang berbeda-beda, kebanyakan kagum, ada juga yang kesal. Siwon menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya melihat beberapa pengusaha muda terlihat _starstrucked_ , tidak sadar dirinya juga sama saja, bahkan sejak awal Kyuhyun membuka mulut.

Siwon melihat jam tangannya, 07:12. Sudah malam, waktu rapat molor tiga puluh menit, namun Siwon bersyukur karena tidak ada kendala yang berarti. Leeteuk menutup rapat dan menyuruh mereka mengikuti LO untuk menyantap makan malam yang sudah disediakan di ruang makan. Di dalam ruangan hanya tersisa Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun duluan keluar diantar oleh Henry karena mau ke toilet.

Setelah dirasa mereka sudah berjalan jauh, Leeteuk mendesah keras sambil bersandar lelah di kursinya. " _Good job, hyung_ " Eunhyuk menghampiri Leeteuk dan Siwon, memeluk dua orang itu. Mereka bertiga memang berteman sejak lama, Siwon dan Eunhyuk adalah teman kuliah walaupun beda jurusan dan juga teman nge _band_ dulu. Leeteuk sendiri sering bertemu Eunhyuk karena kerjasama perusahaan, makanya jadi akrab.

"Gengsi sedikit kenapa sih, memalukan," Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan gulungan dokumen yang dipegangnya. Di sebelahnya Leeteuk hanya cengengesan mengingat wajah Siwon tadi, benar-benar lucu. Ini pertama kalinya Leeteuk melihat Siwon terpana sampai menganga dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dia hebat… dan menarik," akunya sambil nyengir kuda. Eunhyuk melongo mendengar jawaban tanpa basa-basi Siwon.

"Jangan macam-macam, kakaknya galak,"

"Aku kan hanya bilang dia menarik"

"Kalau suka juga tidak masalah, cuma sainganmu banyak, dan jangan lupa dia anak bungsu keluarga Cho, anak bungsu," potong Leeteuk penuh penekanan saat Eunhyuk akan membalas perkataan Siwon. Mereka bertiga melangkah bersama menuju ruang makan yang berada satu lantai di bawah ruang rapat tadi. Eunhyuk tidak berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun, hingga matanya menangkap sosok Henry yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman LO lainnya di sudut ruangan.

"Henry-ah!"

" _Hyung_!" Henry berlari kecil menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kyuhyun mana?"

"Tadi di toilet dan katanya aku tidak perlu menunggu, harusnya sih sudah keluar. Mau kubantu cari?"

"Tidak usah, ku telfon saja. Terima kasih Henry-ah," Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan men _dial_ nomor Kyuhyun, tidak diangkat.

" _Hyung_ , aku mencari Kyuhyun dulu, kalian makan saja duluan," ucapnya, membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, bisa habis dirinya oleh Heechul. Setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Leeteuk berusaha berbaur dengan pengusaha lain, sedangkan Siwon memilih untuk menikmati suasana, memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut coklat dan berpakaian hitam berdiri sendirian di balkon, Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan mendekat, memutuskan untuk berdiri di pintu balkon yang berjarak agak jauh seraya memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang dibalut dengan jas hitam legam. _Dari belakang saja terlihat indah_ , batinnya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama pria di hadapannya. Kalau tidak kenal, mungkin Siwon sudah diteriaki melihat betapa _intense_ dirinya memandangi Kyuhyun, agak menyeramkan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Siwon dapat melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang gelas wine, gemetar. Matanya terpejam mencoba untuk menetralkan nafas yang menderu tidak teratur. Khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, Siwon berjalan mendekat, sengaja membuat langkahnya terdengar agar tidak mengagetkan. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengetahui keberadaan Siwon sejak ia berdiri di balkon, dalam hati bersyukur karena Siwon tidak langsung menghampirinya, memberinya waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kewalahan, di dalam terlalu ramai," bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya begini, tetapi rapat tadi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak setenang itu, beruntung karena pembawaannya yang santai dapat menutupi kegugupannya, padahal dalam hati ia panik setengah mati waktu presentasi. Pertemuan tadi sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi pandangan umum terhadap perusahaan, begitu juga wajah kakak dan ayahnya sebagai pimpinan, membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Inilah salah satu alasan Kyuhyun menolak untuk naik pangkat, kakaknya jauh lebih pandai menghadapi situasi semacam ini, Kyuhyun payah.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, bohong. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali menghadiri rapat, panik dan takut salah bicara. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya dulu, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Hatinya terasa hangat saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk memainkan gelas wine. Kyuhyun tidak sesempurna yang dibicarakan orang-orang dan entah mengapa Siwon merasa beruntung dapat berdiri di sisinya saat ini.

"Kau hebat tadi," ucapnya pelan, meniru posisi Kyuhyun yang bersandar di pagar balkon. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar bisikan tersebut, kemudian menegakkan diri untuk melihat Siwon lebih jelas, "terima kasih, Siwon,"

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Sudah, tapi aku belum mau masuk,"

"Boleh ku temani?"

"Dengan senang hati."

IIIII

Di sudut lain ruang makan, Eunhyuk berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memaki orang di seberang sambungan telfon. Dua menit lalu telfonnya berdering, ia pikir Kyuhyun yang menelfonnya balik, maka tanpa melihat nama yang tertera Eunhyuk menyentuh tombol hijau di ponselnya, jika tahu Heechul yang menelfon pasti tidak akan dia jawab.

"Bagaimana rapatnya?" tembak Heechul terdengar khawatir.

"Lancar, Kyuhyun pintar menanggapi pertanyaan, padahal tadi orang-orang ganas sekali,"

"Mana adik ku sekarang?" cecarnya. Heechul tau Kyuhyun pasti sedang panik. Adiknya itu tenang di luar saja, aslinya sensitif sekali.

"Ah, itu masalahnya. Tadi di toilet dan sekarang entah dimana,"

"Hah? Cari dia sampai ketemu, Lee Hyukjae!" nah kan, nadanya saja sudah terdengar seperti bos mafia memerintah budaknya, _dasar brother-complex_ , rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati.

' _The Meeting' will be back_

Tadinya cuma oneshot, tapi setelah sadar tulisan ini bertele-tele dan bakal panjang banget kalo cuma satu bagian, akhirnya aku cut. Setengahnya lagi gak tau mau dilanjut kapan, mungkin akan jadi chapter 6, 7, atau bahkan 10, since I only write when the mood strikes, so…

Awal nulis semua cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari video berjudul "141129 SS6 in Taiwan - Ment - 행복 (Heechul)" oleh Erica Liang. I thought it was gonna be fun to write something (not really) based on that video, Heechul yang galak tapi sayang sama Kyuhyun, Siwon yang protektif dan koplak, and I have no word to describe Kyuhyun but angelic :')

Also, thanks to **dru** , **yudya** , **wonkyuluv** , **luvitakyiyu** , **erka** , **rismaaa** , and **harrietgeisel** ,y'all are my mood booster to write more and more and since half of you were asking me to make this as mpreg, yeah you got it guys.

Lastly, feel free untuk kasih opini, ide, atau kritik membangun. See ya on the next chapter!


	4. Me, You, and Insecurities

**Pieces of Us and All in Between**

 **Genre: fluff, a tiny bit of hurt/comfort**

 **Warning: blatant mpreg**

 **Me, You, and Insecurities**

Jam 7.30 pagi di hari Sabtu, Siwon menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya. Baru saja ia mendapat panggilan dari Leeteuk dan pesan singkat dari Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk berangkat ke kantor pagi ini juga karena tamu asing yang sudah dijadwalkan datang akan berkunjung lebih awal. Siwon memijit kepalanya kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan mata setengah terpejam dan hidung sedikit meler. Cuaca benar-benar sedang tidak bersahabat, bahkan untuk ukuran Korea yang memang dingin. Mungkin itu juga alasan jadwal dimajukan, setidaknya tamu-tamu dari Jerman tersebut punya waktu istirahat dan jalan-jalan lebih lama di sini.

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada sepupunya, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan bersiap mandi. Resiko menjadi pebisnis adalah jadwal yang tidak menentu, sekretarisnya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengatur jadwalnya agar tidak berubah-ubah, tapi tetap saja hal-hal semacam ini pasti terjadi.

Siwon mendekati sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, memandangi wajahnya yang masih lelap tertidur. Diurungkan niat awalnya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun ketika melihat kantung mata yang masih kentara, tidur malam selama tujuh jam tidak cukup untuk menggantikan energinya yang terkuras membawa beban lebih. Tujuh jam yang tidak mulus, karena setiap beberapa jam ia akan terbangun mengeluh punggungnya sakit, bayinya menendang, atau hasrat untuk buang air kecil yang tidak bisa ditahan.

Kehamilannya mendekati bulan ke delapan, mereka tidak pernah menghadapi kendala selama prosesnya kecuali _morning sickness_ sampai pertengahan trimester kedua, dan baru akhir-akhir ini saja Kyuhyun banyak mengeluh. Kata dokter itu hal wajar, bayinya ternyata lumayan besar dan sangat sehat, jadi tendangannya cukup kuat untuk membuat Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang menahan ngilu. Siwon sempat bingung karena perut Kyuhyun terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan orang lain di bulan yang sama, berpikir mungkin dokter salah lihat dan bayinya kembar, tapi ternyata memang bayinya gemuk.

Siwon selalu tersenyum lebar jika mengingat _check up_ minggu kemarin dengan dokter Kang. Jarang sekali ia bisa mengantar Kyuhyun untuk pemeriksaan rutin karena jadwal yang padat, dan kesempatan kemarin ia manfaatkan dengan baik untuk bertanya berbagai macam hal. Siwon bahagia melihat perkembangan anaknya dari layar USG, sangat bahagia hingga tubuhnya bergetar karena terharu. Sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan mata saat dokter Kang menjelaskan posisi dan ukuran bayinya, pantas saja perutnya sebesar ini. Mereka berdua hampir menangis ketika suara detak jantung calon putra mereka yang terdengar lebih kuat dibandingkan beberapa minggu sebelumnya memenuhi ruang pemeriksaan.

Suara getaran ponsel di atas meja menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, Siwon beringsut ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan di atas kasur. Ia mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, buru-buru mengenakan pakaian dan mengambil laptopnya di meja nakas. Beberapa detik kemudian suara panggilan pelan terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Siwon-ah," sepupunya, Donghae berbisik di balik pintu.

"Buka saja pintunya, Hae," balasnya seraya membenarkan lengan baju yang tertekuk.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, menampakan kepala Donghae yang menyembul dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar hingga menangkap sosok Siwon yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca. "Sudah siap?"

"Sudah, langsung ke mobil saja, Hae. Lima menit lagi aku menyusul. Bawa laptopku," Siwon menyerahkan macbooknya pada Donghae.

"Mau apa? Jangan macam-macam dengan Kyu, Siwon-ah,"

Siwon memutar bola matanya menanggapi lelucon Donghae yang tidak lucu. Setelah kepala sepupunya hilang dari balik pintu, Siwon menaiki ranjang, bertumpu pada lengan kanannya sambil menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Kyuhyun," ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerang saat merasakan hembusan napas di depan wajahnya. Wajah Siwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter menyambutnya setelah dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membuka kelopak mata. Siwon sendiri merasa bersalah karena harus membangunkan Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pergi tanpa bilang sama saja cari masalah. Pernah sekali Siwon pergi tanpa pamit, ia lupa karena terburu-buru, dan seharian panggilan dan pesan yang ia kirim didiamkan oleh Kyuhyun, ngambek. Kyuhyun tidak suka orang yang ia sayangi pergi tanpa memberitahu, membuatnya khawatir. Keluarganya juga tau, saat masih tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya dan Heechul mereka selalu memberitahu Kyuhyun jika akan keluar rumah. Lagi pula apa susahnya bilang mau kemana.

"Aku harus ke kantor," dengan lembut Siwon menutup mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang menguap lebar.

"Katanya baru ke kantor jam 10?"

"Dimajukan, tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal dulu? Mungkin jam 1 sudah selesai," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum, tidak sempat, nanti aku makan di kantor. Tidur lagi, Kyu," Siwon kembali mengecup kening Kyuhyun cepat sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Siwon yang sedang mengenakan kaus kaki, kemudian menghembuskan napas lelah. Mendengar hal tersebut, Siwon membalik badan dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merepotkan ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar parau, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul, sudah biasa.

"Jawabanku tetap sama, jangan berpikir macam-macam, nanti bayi kita jadi kurus,"

"Tidak lucu," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon tertawa keras menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Ia kembali menaiki ranjang dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian melepasnya sejenak untuk kembali tertawa, dan kembali mengecup bibir _plum_ tersebut hingga Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau itu merepotkan, merepotkanku yang harus selalu meyakinkanmu kalau kau itu tidak merepotkan."

"Tapi kau jadi jarang makan, Siwon. Tidur juga tidak tenang,"

"Loh kata siapa? Makan pagi memang jarang, tapi di kantor ada Donghae dan Leeteuk _hyung_ yang selalu mengingatkan. Di rumah ada dirimu yang hobi makan, mau tidak mau aku ikut-ikutan makan kan," ucapnya pelan, memberikan pengertian pada Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa hari lalu Siwon pulang kantor dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang termenung menatap televisi yang menyala tanpa suara di ruang tengah. Ketika sadar suaminya pulang, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Siwon dengan mata sendu. Siwon yang panik segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Berkali-kali bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengaku bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa menjadi pasangan yang selalu membebani, banyak minta dan mengeluh. Mengganggu tidur Siwon yang memang sudah berantakan karena pekerjaan kantor. Mendengar hal tersebut Siwon langsung mengecupi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedih. Ia tidak menangis, tapi pandangan matanya sedikit menggetarkan hati Siwon. _Aku menikahi orang yang tepat_ , batinnya saat itu.

"Hei Kyu, ingat perjanjian kita tidak, untuk senang dan sedih bersama? Menurutku itu bukan sekedar kontrak menikah, bukan hanya sebuah kewajiban, tapi juga hak. Aku berhak untuk merasa senang karena mu, aku juga berhak merasa sedih. Tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan apa yang aku rasakan kecuali diriku sendiri, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Menurutmu kau membebaniku akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak? Atau jika kau keras kepala dan kekeuh berpendapat begitu, bagaimana jika aku bilang aku suka dibebani oleh mu? Aku bahagia, Kyu." Dan runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun, ia menangis sesengukan di pelukan Siwon seperti anak kecil. Siwon dengan hati-hati mengeratkan pelukannya, takut menekan perut Kyuhyun.

Saat itu adalah momen yang berharga bagi Siwon, sisi lain dari Kyuhyun yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ini berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di depan mempresentasikan laporan saat rapat tahunan tiga tahun lalu, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di ruang kerjanya saat Siwon berkunjung. Kyuhyun yang ini adalah pria yang ia temui di balkon ruang makan Hyundai Corp. tiga tahun lalu, yang tertawa lebar ketika lengannya dicakar kucing kesayangan Heechul, yang terbengong-bengong ketika mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung. Pribadi Kyuhyun dibalik layar.

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Siwon pelan, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ini baru jam 7.50 pagi tapi Siwon sudah dua kali melamun gara-gara Kyuhyun, dirinya benar-benar tunduk dibawah pesona Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini membuatku semakin cinta," Kyuhyun tersipu malu, semburat merah menguar dari pipinya dan menjalar ke leher dan menghilang dibalik kaus yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Kyu," Siwon kembali mencium kening Kyuhyun dan bangkit berdiri.

"Hati-hati, Siwon,"

Ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali, Kyuhyun baru ingat janjinya dengan Heechul. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya, kemudian berusaha bangun dengan menumpukan berat tubuh pada tangannya yang mencengkram ujung meja nakas dengan kencang. Perutnya berat dan pinggangnya pegal, apalagi saat bangun tidur. Dokter Kang benar, ia harus banyak bergerak untuk melemaskan otot dan mengurangi penderitaannya sampai melahirkan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia mencoba mengejar Siwon, bersyukur saat melihat Siwon baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen penting.

"Siwon" panggil Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon.

"Kenapa bangun?"

"Mengejarmu, mau memberi tahu aku ada janji dengan Heechul _hyung_ di kantor nanti siang," alis Siwon berkerut.

"Kenapa bukan Heechul yang ke sini?" Kyuhyun ikut mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan heran.

"Heechul _hyung_ sibuk, mana sempat ke sini. Lagi pula aku dijemput ayah nanti, sekalian makan siang,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya, kabari aku. Mau dijemput jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam tiga, nanti ku telfon," Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon mengelus perutnya lembut, bayi mereka merespon dengan gerakan berputar hingga membuat bentuk perutnya menjadi aneh. Siwon tertawa kecil lalu melangkah ke pintu depan, tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Oi! Sudah mesra-mesranya? Aku tidak mau diamuk paman, cepat masuk mobil, Siwon-ah! Kyuhyunie kau semakin manis dan seksi!" Donghae berteriak heboh dari dalam mobil, kaca jendelanya sengaja ia buka lebar-lebar saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar. Ah dia iri dengan mereka berdua, pasangan yang sepadan dan saling melengkapi. _Aku dan Eunhyuk akan seperti itu, bahkan lebih mesra_ , tekadnya dalam hati.

"Di kantor jangan bekerja, ingat Kyu, sudah cuti," Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya, Siwon benar-benar _over protective_ , apalagi semenjak ia hamil.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa kabari aku ya, _bye_ Kyu!"

"Hati-hati, Siwon," bisik Kyuhyun. "Donghae _hyung_! Hati-hati! Mau kutitipkan salam untuk Eunhyuk _hyung_ tidak?" lanjut Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Mau!" balas Donghae tanpa malu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah mobil Audi berwarna putih tersebut keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih polos yang berada tepat di samping kamar tidurnya dan Siwon, kamar bayi mereka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah puas memandangi kamar bernuansa biru tersebut. Temboknya dicat biru tua seperti langit malam, ditempeli bintang-bintang berwarna putih dan kuning muda. Di pojok bagian kanan dekat jendela berdiri lemari putih berukuran sedang yang akan menyimpan baju-baju putranya, serta sebuah sofa berwarna biru muda yang dipenuhi oleh boneka dan mainan. Mereka belum memiliki tempat tidur bayi, karena Siwon ingin Kyuhyun yang memilih. Siwon mendesain semuanya sendiri, kejutan untuk Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-28 saat usia kandungannya menginjak 5 bulan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

 _Kita orang paling beruntung_ , batin Kyuhyun seraya mengusap perutnya lembut.

 _End_

Hi! Another sappy story from me is finally up. I'm practically a fluff pro since i'm a sucker for one myself, jangan bosen-bosen untuk baca fluff ya, lol. Also, huge thanks and kisses to **erka** , **rismaaa** , **dru** , and **harrietgeisel** who've been so kind leaving me comments! You guys are lovely!

Tentang Eunhae, aku gak pernah nganggap urutan nama itu penting, aku pake Eunhae because it sounds more familiar to me. Tapi ya sebenernya Donghae semenya hahaha.

Lastly, feel free untuk kasih opini, ide, atau kritik membangun. See ya on the next chapter!


	5. In Sickness and Happiness

**Pieces of Us and All in Between**

 **Genre: Fluff**

 **Warning: Mpreg**

 **In Sickness and Health, In Sadness and Happiness**

Kyuhyun sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di ruang kerjanya ketika bunyi ponsel menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sofa sebelah lemari. Segera Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau saat melihat nama kontak yang terpampang, Donghae. Tangan kirinya masih berkutat memasukan map-map tebal ke dalam rak. "Halo"

Orang di seberang tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan hanya terdengar bunyi langkah dan krasak-krusuk orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Donghae _hyung_?"

"Kyuhyunie, kau di mana?" beberapa saat kemudian Donghae menyambutnya, sontak Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena Donghae setengah berteriak.

"Di kantor, ada apa _hyung_?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Kyu, tapi Siwon sakit, badannya panas dan muntah-muntah. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa tapi kurasa ada yang tidak beres, bantu aku membujuknya agar mau ke rumah sakit, dia terlihat mengerikan,"

Kyuhyun memindahkan genggaman ponselnya ke tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan lainnya menutup pintu lemari dengan agak keras "Donghae _hyung_ , bisa tolong berikan teleponnya pada Siwon?"

"Dia tidur, atau pingsan. Aku tidak mau membangunkan nanti dia muntah lagi, tapi dia masih bernapas, Kyu," jawaban Donghae membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah gusar.

"Aku kesana, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan dengan tergesa-gesa meraih kunci mobilnya. Dalam hati merutuki suaminya yang keras kepala. Saat bangun tidur Siwon mengeluh kepalanya pusing, sejak semalam badannya memang sudah terasa hangat dan pagi tadi sepertinya naik beberapa derajat. Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon agar beristirahat di rumah saja, memutuskan ia juga tidak akan berangkat ke kantor untuk merawat Siwon hingga sembuh. Namun, Siwon bersikeras untuk berangkat karena ia sudah menunda pekerjaan semenjak perjalanan bisnis dua hari lalu. Kyuhyun juga sudah memaksa dan hanya berhasil membujuk Siwon agar mau diantar dengan supir. Akhirnya pagi tadi Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuatkan teh hangat, semangkuk bubur—yang hanya dimakan setengah—dan membawakan Siwon bekal untuk dimakan sebelum minum obat.

Dengan langkah lebar Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor menuju parkiran mobilnya. Sejak masuk ke dalam _lift_ jarinya tidak berhenti mengetik pesan singkat untuk Ryeowook dan Heechul, juga pesan untuk Donghae agar tetap tenang. Pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk dengan hormat, Kyuhyun membalas beberapa dari mereka sambil lalu dengan tepukan di pundak.

Mobilnya berada di sebelah selatan parkiran, paling dekat dengan _lobby_ samping gedung. Kyuhyun membuka pintu Audi A7 berwarna hitam tersebut, memasang _seat belt_ dengan tergesa setelah menaruh ponsel di laci _dashboard_ dan langsung menginjak pedal gas.

Perjalanan ke Hyundai Corp. memakan waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit dengan kecepatan mengemudinya sekarang. Berarti Kyuhyun bisa sampai pada pukul 13.50. Selama perjalanan ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Siwon. Memaksanya ke rumah sakit? Sudah pasti. Marah-marah? Itu sudah satu paket dengan menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon paling enggan ke rumah sakit untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi gencar sekali menyuruh orang lain untuk ke pergi ke sana.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya sudah berada di pintu pemeriksaan mobil. Ia membuka kaca mobil saat petugas melakukan prosedur standar keamanan perusahaan. Tersenyum kecil melihat kedua petugas yang berjaga sedikit terkesiap saat mengenali orang di balik kemudi.

"T-tuan Cho, selamat siang," sapa salah satu dari mereka. Hampir semua pekerja Hyundai, terutama pekerja lama, tahu siapa dirinya. Kyuhyun memang jarang mengunjungi perusahaan suaminya karena sibuk dengan perusahaannya sendiri, namun semua pekerja diundang pada acara resepsi ketiga—ya, ke tiga, ibu dan mertuanya memang berlebihan—pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dua tahun lalu. Lagi pula, dirinya cukup terkenal sebagai anak bungsu keluarga konglomerat Cho.

"Selamat siang," Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya kembali dan menyetir langsung ke arah _lobby_ utama. Di depan pintu _lobby_ terdapat _valet_ yang siap mengantar mobil-mobil petinggi menuju parkiran. Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya yang tadi berada di _dashboard_ dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada seorang petugas _valet_.

Petugas _valet_ tersebut hanya terdiam ketika menerima kunci yang diserahkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru. Matanya fokus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat melewati pintu berputar dan memasuki gedung. Namun, pandangannya terputus ketika pinggangnya disikut oleh salah satu temannya dengan keras.

"Jangan memandangnya begitu, tidak sopan,"

"Dia keren sekali,"

"Sudah ada yang punya. Cepat bawa mobilnya,"

Saat melalui _lobby_ utama menuju _lift_ , beberapa pasang mata memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan melewati mereka. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat tidak menyadari hal tersebut saking terburu-buru ingin menemui suaminya. Jarinya dengan cekatan mencari kontak Donghae. " _Hyung_ , aku sudah sampai,"

"Langsung ke ruangan Siwon, Kyu." Kyuhyun memasukan teleponnya ke dalam saku celana ketika indikator _lift_ menunjukan angka 32.

Lantai bernuansa abu-abu putih tersebut sepi, hanya ada empat meja hitam penuh kertas tanpa penghuni dan satu meja lainnya yang berada di sebelah pintu ruangan Siwon. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri meja tersebut dan menemukan sekretaris Siwon sedang mencatat sesuatu di atas selembar kertas.

"Sooyoung-ah," wanita berambut pendek tersebut terlonjak kaget, sontak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Akhirnya, Siwon di dalam sedang tidur. Sudah kuberi obat yang ada di dalam tasnya,"

"Terima kasih," Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan dengan Sooyoung mengekor di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mendekati sosok Siwon yang sedang terlelap di sofa. Di dekatnya terlihat Donghae yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan telepon genggam menempel di telinga. Saat melihat Kyuhyun, Donghae menghembuskan napas lega dan segera menempatkan diri di sebelah Sooyoung.

Siwon terbaring dengan posisi menyamping hampir tengkurap, menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut di depannya. Napasnya menderu. Tangan kanannya setengah tertindih sambil memegangi perut. Kyuhyun mengelus kening Siwon perlahan, merasakan keringat dingin menempel di telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika merasa suhu badan suaminya yang sangat panas, tapi badannya menggigil. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk marah-marah melihat kondisi Siwon yang seperti ini.

"Sudah berapa lama dia begini?" Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Baru. Sejak sampai kantor memang sudah pucat namun baru _collapse_ sejam yang lalu," jawab Sooyoung.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun, ikut memandangi wajah sepupunya yang terlihat pucat hampir hijau. "Lalu Sooyoung menelponku, ku suruh ke rumah sakit tidak mau katanya cuma demam biasa. Demam apa sampai muntah segala,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelah sofa tempat Siwon tertidur dan mengelap keringat di dahi Siwon.

"Siwon," panggilnya. Tidak ada respon.

"Siwon,"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Siwon. Membisikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Donghae dan Sooyoung. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon mengerang lemah, kelopak matanya terbuka namun pandangannya tidak fokus. Dengan suara parau ia memanggil nama Kyuhyun ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Hai," Kyuhyun kembali mengelap dahi Siwon yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat.

"Hai, Kyu,"

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Siwon mengangguk pasrah, sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi perutnya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk, ditambah lagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan gurat kekhawatiran.

IIIII

Membawa Siwon dengan kondisi seperti itu bukan perkara mudah. Ia orang besar, apapun yang terjadi dengannya pasti jadi sorotan media. Setelah menelpon ambulans dan memberi petunjuk mengenai di mana mobil perlu di parkir dan _lift_ mana yang digunakan, sepuluh menit kemudian pintu _lift_ khusus di ruangan Siwon terbuka. Empat petugas medis berpakaian oranye dan putih dengan cekatan mengangkat Siwon ke atas _stretcher_ kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam _lift_ diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sooyoung memutuskan untuk menetap di kantor sebagai perwakilan Siwon jika terjadi sesuatu.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Siwon langsung dilarikan ke _Emergency Room_. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan teleponnya masing-masing di kursi tunggu. Kyuhyun menelpon orangtuanya dan orangtua Siwon sedangkan Donghae menelpon Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk, mengabarkan bahwa Siwon masuk rumah sakit.

Setengah jam kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ER dan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menghampiri dokter yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, disusul oleh Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-shi, Donghae-shi"

"Dokter Kim," mereka sudah saling mengenal karena dokter Kim adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Choi.

"Siwon-shi mengalami infeksi lambung," ungkapnya tanpa basa-basi, kemudian menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai infeksi lambung dan dampaknya. Kyuhyun mendengarkan semua penjelasan dokter Kim dengan wajah pias.

"Kondisi tubuhnya memang sedang tidak baik jadi lelah sedikit dapat berbahaya. Akan ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut besok pagi, tolong jaga agar Siwon-shi tidak makan apapun, namun dianjurkan untuk minum air putih. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Kemungkinan Siwon-shi perlu dirawat beberapa hari hingga lambungnya membaik,"

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Ya, seharusnya nanti malam demamnya akan turun. Jika tidak, tolong panggil saya atau suster jaga,"

"Terima kasih, dokter Kim,"

"Saya permisi dulu, Kyuhyun-shi, Donghae-shi."

Setelah memastikan dokter Kim sudah berjalan jauh, Kyuhyun mengerang lemah, mendudukan dirinya di kursi tadi seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut, wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saking khawatirnya kepalaku sampai pusing,"

"Wajar, aku saja mau mati saking paniknya. Apalagi tadi saat muntah-muntah,"

Kemudian hening, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon keluar dengan seorang suster yang mendorong _stretcher_ nya. Kondisinya tidak sadar karena pengaruh obat. Donghae segera bangkit menuju ke tempat administrasi untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon ke ruang inap VVIP 101.

IIIII

Suara erangan keluar dari mulut Siwon dua puluh menit setelah masuk ruang inap. Perlahan mulai meraih kesadarannya dari pengaruh obat bius. Perutnya masih perih, tapi tidak seperih tadi. Ia membuka kedua kelopak mata dan langsung mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari sore yang menembus gorden kamar.

Setelah dapat melihat dengan jelas, Siwon mengedarkan pandangan mengamati ruangan. Meringis ketika mendapati dirinya berada di ruang langganan keluarga Choi kalau masuk rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkup, setengah sadar antara tidur dan tidak.

"Kyu," Siwon menggapai rambut berwarna coklat tua milik Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya pelan. Kyuhyun menggeliat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Siwon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Melihat hal tersebut Siwon meringis kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun marah.

"Maaf," ucapnya parau. Tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maaf Siwon, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang dan menuangkan sebotol kecil air mineral ke dalam gelas. Ia mengangsurkan ujung sedotan ke bibir Siwon yang langsung disedot hingga habis setengahnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kyuhyun," ucapnya lagi setelah selesai minum.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Setelah meletakan gelas di meja nakas ia kembali berjalan ke kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Kepalanya menunduk, enggan menatap Siwon. Siwon hanya memandangi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. "Kyu, maaf. Jangan marah,"

"Aku tidak marah, Siwon. Aku khawatir," akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir,"

"Kenapa memaksakan diri? Kata dokter Kim lambungmu infeksi. Kondisi badanmu tidak baik, kelelahan, ditambah makan tidak teratur. Apa perjalanan kemarin sesibuk itu?"

"Tidak juga, aku yang salah tidak menggunakan jadwal istirahat dengan baik. Pindah ke sini, Kyu," Siwon menggeser posisi tidur dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ranjang rumah sakitnya tidak cukup besar untuk dua orang dewasa, namun dapat menampung dua orang yang tidur dengan posisi miring. Kyuhyun menurut, menaiki ranjang setelah sebelumnya membuka sepatu. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Siwon terkekeh ketika menyadari Kyuhyun masih tidak mau menatap matanya. Ia meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Siwon.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Masih perih tapi tidak seperti tadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku sakit, kenapa kau begini, huh?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Siwon. "Flu dan infeksi lambung berbeda, Siwon," Siwon tertawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya meringis karena perutnya berkontraksi. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang untuk menekan tombol _emergency_ di bagian kanan atas ranjang, namun gerakan tangannya dicegah oleh Siwon. "Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sakit karena tertawa." Raut tegangnya perlahan berubah rileks saat sakit di perutnya berangsur hilang. Tangannya masih tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, Siwon. Aku takut,"

IIIII

Pagi itu suasana sedikit ricuh karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang berkunjung. Mereka sudah di sana sejak jam besuk dimulai dan sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi. Sebenarnya mereka berdua seperti hiburan bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berisik tapi lucu. Kyuhyun sesekali tertawa dan memberi komentar mendengarkan celotehan mereka berdua. Menurutnya mereka seperti pasangan tanpa status, sama-sama suka tapi tidak ada yang mau bergerak duluan.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tiga hari bermalam di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Siwon, sesekali pulang untuk mengambil pakaian dan berkas-berkas kantor yang mendekati _deadline_ untuk dikerjakan.

Orangtuanya datang beberapa jam setelah mendapat kabar darinya bahwa Siwon dirawat. Sedangkan orangtua Siwon baru bisa datang malam ini karena masih berada di Jepang.

Saat pasangan Choi datang, ibu Siwon langsung mengomel panjang lebar pada anaknya karena tidak bisa menjaga diri, Siwon hanya bisa cengengesan mengeluarkan seribu satu alasan. Kyuhyun sendiri berdiri di belakang ibu mertuanya sambil menunduk, sibuk memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas. Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, tuan Choi berjalan mendekat lalu meraih tangan menantunya, melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat menyadari tuan Choi sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan salahmu, Siwon memang sulit diatur. Kebetulan saja kondisinya sedang tidak baik," Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum saat tuan Choi menggiringnya untuk duduk di sofa dan berbincang.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, dengan nyonya Choi yang masih bersungut-sungut pada anaknya, Kyuhyun izin keluar untuk membeli makanan. Ia hanya makan satu buah apel sejak siang, kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya seperti melayang.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke pintu, alisnya mengerut saat memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah berada di luar ruang inap, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang berada di luar kamar rawat Siwon. Kakinya benar-benar lemas dan pandangannya kabur. Kyuhyun sudah merasa pusing sejak pagi tadi, ia pikir hanya pusing biasa karena kurang istirahat jadi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Namun, rasanya semakin parah sesaat setelah kedua mertuanya datang. Kyuhyun menyalahkan perutnya yang kosong.

Ketika pandangannya mulai membaik Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju _lift_ di samping kanan koridor. Namun, baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya perlahan merosot menyandar di tembok. Wajahnya berubah pucat saat ia berusaha menarik napas panjang menahan rasa nyeri di kepalanya yang berdenyut. Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun bertahan pada posisi itu hingga sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap seseorang memanggil namanya dengan panik. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala ketika sebuah lengan berusaha merangkul bahunya.

" _Hyung_ ," racau Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya.

Heechul terkesiap saat melihat wajah adiknya yang sepucat mayat. "Astaga Kyuhyunie!" Dengan sigap ia berlari ke arah meja jaga di lantai VIP tersebut, memerintah siapapun petugas medis yang ada untuk menangani Kyuhyun. Seorang dokter ber _name tag_ Kwon yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana membantu Heechul mengangkat adiknya untuk duduk di kursi roda yang tadi diambil oleh suster dan langsung di bawa ke ruang pemeriksaan di ujung koridor. Heechul mengikuti mereka hingga depan pintu karena dokter melarangnya untuk masuk.

Heechul mengusap wajahnya kasar, berjalan mondar-mandir mencoba menenangkan diri. Awalnya ia datang untuk menjenguk Siwon, namun tidak menyangka akan menemukan adiknya sedang terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Adiknya itu jarang sekali sakit, namun sekalinya tumbang pasti parah dan membuat khawatir semua orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter Kwon keluar, melepaskan stetoskop yang masih terpasang di telinganya saat melihat Heechul. "Adik saya kenapa?" cecar Heechul.

"Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah, hal wajar saat awal kehamilan. Namun, bayinya baik-baik saja, hanya perlu beberapa vitamin untuk menaikan tekanan darah dan menguatkan kandungannya,"

"Dia hamil?" Heechul bertanya dengan muka bodoh.

"Ah, sepertinya ini berita baru. Selamat, adik anda sedang mengandung dua bulan. Saya pikir adik anda juga belum tahu karena tidak menyebutkan mengenai kehamilan sama sekali tadi. Dia sedang tertidur di dalam. Apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan tuan…"

"Kim Heechul,"

"Kim Heechul-shi, ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Jika tidak saya permisi dulu." Heechul menggeleng, kemudian dokter tersebut pergi setelah menjabat tangan Heechul yang terlihat masih memproses informasi yang baru saja ia dengar.

Heechul memasuki ruangan di mana Kyuhyun berada kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Matanya fokus memperhatikan perut Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat datar sebelum beralih pada wajah adiknya yang masih pucat. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun membuka mata, memandang Heechul dengan sayu.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Mau minum?"

"Tidak. Aku kenapa?"

"Tekanan darah rendah, berapa hari tidak tidur huh?" tanya Heechul galak.

"Seminggu," ucapnya asal.

Heechul membelalakan mata saat mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Serius?"

"Tidak. Mungkin karena lelah, aku bolak-balik rumah sakit dan kantor tiga hari ini. _Hyung_ mau menjenguk Siwon?" Kalau adiknya sedang tidak sakit Heechul pasti sudah menggeplak kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu kehamilan adiknya, merasa bahwa seharusnya Kyuhyun dan suaminya yang berhak untuk tahu terlebih dahulu.

" _Hyung_ ke kamar Siwon saja, kalau sudah tidak pusing aku menyusul. Jangan bilang Siwon aku di sini nanti dia panik,"

"Tidak janji."

IIIII

Heechul mengetuk pintu coklat tua ber _label_ VVIP 101 di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dirinya disambut oleh pelukan ringan dari tuan Choi. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik, anda sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik, ayo masuk." Hubungan mereka terlihat begitu formal, mungkin karena terbiasa dengan hubungan bisnis yang selama ini terjalin.

Heechul memperhatikan ruang inap Siwon yang cukup luas sebelum matanya memandang sosok Siwon yang sedang terduduk di ranjang bersama ibunya. Ia berjalan mendekat, memberi salam kepada nyonya Choi lalu menepuk pundak Siwon pelan.

"Hai, Siwonnie. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah sehat, _hyung_. Kemungkinan besok pulang,"

Kemudian mereka berdua dan tuan Choi berbincang-bincang mengenai masalah perusahaan sampai ekonomi Korea, sesekali nyonya Choi melemparkan pendapatnya. Saat pembicaraan beralih mengenai hubungan CH dan Hyundai, Siwon teringat bahwa Kyuhyun belum kembali, wajahnya berubah gusar. "Kenapa Kyuhyun belum kembali?" Siwon terlihat khawatir saat menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun. Sejak siang tadi Siwon sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun, saat ditanya Kyuhyun selalu bilang dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak percaya, Kyuhyun memang tidak banyak bicara tapi hari ini dia benar-benar jadi pendiam.

Tiba-tiba Heechul berdehem. "Ah soal itu, Kyuhyun sakit, dia ada di ruang pemeriksaan, katanya aku tidak boleh bilang, tapi dia tidak melarangku untuk menjawab," ucapnya enteng.

"Apa? Dia kenapa?" Benar saja, Siwon langsung panik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul ia turun dari ranjangnya, lengkap dengan sandal yang sudah terpakai berjalan keluar kamar. Orangtua Siwon juga terlihat khawatir, mereka segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar mengikuti anak mereka. Sedangkan Heechul hanya memperhatikan kehebohan mereka sambil terkekeh pelan, tidak sabar untuk melihat respon mereka saat mengetahui kehamilan adiknya. Dengan langkah santai ia mengikuti orang-orang menuju ruangan di mana Kyuhyun berada.

Di tengah perjalanan, Siwon tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang dokter yang juga tengah berjalan menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Lengan kirinya menyenggol lengan kanan sang dokter dengan keras. Beruntung dokter tersebut cukup sigap untuk menangkap lengan Siwon sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Siwon mengangguk seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah berlutut. Ia sudah akan berlari ke ujung koridor sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh Heechul.

"Dokter Kwon! Ini Siwon, suaminya Kyuhyun," ucapnya riang.

"Ah… Siwon-shi, sebentar lagi Anda akan jadi ayah, selamat atas kehamilan Kyuhyun-shi," Dokter Kwon menjabat tangan Siwon yang dipaksa untuk mengulur oleh Heechul. Siwon sendiri masih terlihat bingung mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter di depannya. _Jadi ayah? Hah?._ Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Siwon mengerti maksud sang dokter. Matanya membulat lebar.

"Siwon-shi?"

"Kyuhyun hamil?"

"Ya, kandungannya sudah berusia dua bulan lebih, untuk lebih detailnya perlu ada pemeriksaan lanjutan,"

Siwon mengangguk kaku, masih berusaha mencerna. Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah barhubungan tanpa pengaman. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah setuju akan memiliki anak di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka. Hal itu mereka sepakati setelah menimbang-nimbang soal kesibukan kantor. Mereka berdua saja hanya bertemu pagi dan malam, kadang saat makan siang jika sama-sama sempat. Mereka tidak ingin anak mereka nanti terlantar.

Tidak, Siwon tidak curiga pada Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun adalah segalanya, terlepas dari bagaimana cueknya Kyuhyun, Siwon percaya ia tidak akan berselingkuh. Siwon hanya mencoba mengingat hubungan badan yang mereka lakukan sekitar dua atau tiga bulan lalu. Matanya melebar saat sekelebat ingatan hujan lebat muncul di otaknya. Siwon ingat sekarang. Saat libur akhir pekan di vila kayu hadiah pernikahan dari kedua orangtua mereka. Seketika ia ingin tertawa kencang sampai menangis.

Tubuh Siwon bergetar menahan perasaan yang campur aduk saking bahagianya. _Aku punya anak_. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan langkah pelan namun pasti ia berjalan memasuki kamar pemeriksaan diikuti oleh orangtuanya—dengan nyonya Choi yang tersenyum sangat lebar—dan Heechul.

Di sana Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala setengah menunduk dan mata terpejam. Sesekali meringis sambil memijat batang hidungnya. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan dirinya.

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun sudah akan menapak sempurna di lantai ketika tubuhnya mendadak limbung. Melihat hal tersebut, Siwon dengan cepat menghampiri dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun berjengit kaget merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menatap Siwon yang balik menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sakit?" ucap Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun melempar pandangan tajam ke arah pintu, menatap Heechul dan dibalas dengan raut wajah bodoh pura-pura tidak tahu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang masih menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau hamil, Kyu," bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa termenung, perlahan pandangan matanya beralih pada perutnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang suaminya.

"Vila," ucapnya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Di sampingnya Siwon mengagguk dengan semangat, mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Siwon memastikan hal yang dikhawatirkannya sejak tadi.

"Kau senang tidak?"

"Kenapa bertanya?" Bingung Kyuhyun.

"Wajahmu tidak terlihat senang. Aku tahu kita sepakat tidak punya anak sekarang, tapi dia ada karena kecerobohan kita,"

"Siwon,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi dia tidak bersalah,"

"Siwon"

"Jadi aku rasa dia berhak hidup. Setidaknya aku berhak untuk memutuskan karena dia bagian dariku ju…" ucapannya terputus saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dalam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Setengah geli mendengar racauan panik suaminya. Setelah yakin suaminya kembali fokus, perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya.

"Sudah bicaranya? Boleh aku bicara sekarang?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku senang, sangat senang dan juga kaget. Kita berhubungan tanpa pengaman hanya sekali, kau hebat, Siwon," Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Siwon yang berubah merah. Kemudian ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan pikiran yang mengganjal.

"Aku juga khawatir. Jangan paksa aku untuk berhenti kerja. CH sedang banyak proyek dan aku tidak mungkin keluar tiba-tiba,"

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, sontak mencium bibir Kyuhyun cepat. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari saat orangtuanya dan Heechul—yang sudah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi—keluar dari ruangan, memberikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedikit privasi. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu berhenti kerja karena aku yakin kau tahu batas, Kyu. Tapi aku mohon untuk memikirkan soal cuti,"

"Akan, tapi tidak sekarang. Tanggung jawabku besar, Siwon,"

"Aku tahu, jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon yang masih setia memeluknya. Dalam hati bersyukur dengan segala hal yang ada dalam diri Siwon.

"Aku bahagia, anak ini juga akan bahagia,"

"Pasti,"

 _End_

Cheesy banget? I know! Aku harap kalian gak bosen bacanya. Fiksi ini timelinenya maju mundur, as i said before i write stuff only when the mood strikes dan ide yang muncul juga kadang random, jadilah modelnya begini. Maaf kalau bikin bingung :(

Anyway, thank you so much to **Erka** , **dru** , dan **Cynthia grace** yang udah menyempatkan diri buat komen. Jangan bosen ya!

Lastly, feel free untuk kasih opini, ide, atau kritik membangun. See ya on the next chapter!


End file.
